


domestic bliss

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [56]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus walked in on Alec using the toilet.





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.
> 
> /
> 
> This will probably be crazy. But enjoy and forgive me ><

As soon as Magnus entered the bedroom he coughed as the unpleasant scent greeted him.

“Alexander", he called, "At least close the door when you are using the toilet”, he coughed again, snapping his fingers because the whole room needed some magical cleansing.

“I'm sorry, Magnus", Alec's voice broke into a groan, "It’s just that it happened so fast", he replied, the strain in his voice was borderline hilarious and sympathetic.

“Oh goodness", Magnus answered, snapping more magic in the air, "What the hell happened?"

"Izzy cooked dinner".

Magnus hummed, "So terrible cooking does run the family", he giggled, jumping on the bed, his eyes trained in the direction of the toilet.

But weirdly enough, Magnus felt a sense of comfort in knowing they've gotten so close that such things as using the toilet have become so natural to them. Gone are the days when Alec would become defensive at accidentally sleeping over or covering up when working out shirtless in front of Magnus. Now, they were good as married, smelling each other's shit.

Another whiff of unpleasantness hit him and Magnus threw himself across the bed and teased, “Hurry up, Alexander, you’re killing me inside here”, he laughed, rolling over and over on the bed, still snapping magic to neutralise the air.

“I’m almost done”, Alec moaned back, "Mayb-e-e", his voice breaking again.

“And use some air freshener, already”, Magnus’s playfully teased some more, still rolling across the bed, still smiling to himself as his burst of emotion, his dazzling feeling of happiness from just thinking about his bizarre yet perfect life with Alec, and the reflection gave him a bloom of special happiness.

His thoughts soon came to a halt as Alec finally exited the toilet and walked towards him with a beam radiating from his face.

“Welcome home, Magnus”, he merrily greeted, his arms outstretched for a hug.

But Magnus retreated, “Did you wash your hands?” a grin circling his lips, his play mode fully activated. 

“Yes, I did”, Alec replied, forcibly pulling Magnus into his embrace.

“Are you sure”, Magnus still protested, wriggling himself away from Alec's touchy hands.

“Make fun of me and I’ll tickle you until you cry”, Alec threatened, crawling on the bed closer towards Magnus.

“Alexander stop”, Magnus called out, his laughter growing louder as Alec grabbed him and aimed for his sides, trailing his fingers from his hip to just below his armpits where Magnus was most sensitive and so, Magnus cackled uncontrollably, laughing so hard until his stomach started to hurt in sweet humour at his and Alec's domestic bliss.

“Well you asked for it”, Alec mounted himself atop Magnus, now completely dominating his lover with tickling touches all over his body.

A chorus of laughter channelled itself through the evening as the two playful boyfriends carry on with their antics, all mushy and fluttery with their laughter rolling  off their tongues as Magnus wriggled his body in playful retaliation, but then he soon completely submitted to Alec’s taunting with happy tears rolling down his cheeks, and it was at that beautiful moment that— Alec leant down and sealed their open comfort with a kiss.

\---

Magnus x Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it would be madness! but it's my brain's way of taking a break ><'  
> But yeah, if you've gotten this far, Happy Sunday! or whatever day it is...


End file.
